


Think About It?

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [34]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Gerard uth Mondar deserves all the love, Kender are Brilliantly Annoying, The War of Souls, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Gerard and Tasslehoff get a little lost on their quest together. Tas tries to look on the bright side, while Gerard is... absolutely unwilling to see any bright side at all.





	Think About It?

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at my own fandoms list (am I the only one who does that???) and I saw Dragonlance and was IMMEDIATELY compelled to write something with Gerard in it.

“Y’know, maybe if  _ I _ lead, we wouldn’t be lost,” Tas pipes up. Gerard grunts noncommittally and tugs the rope bound around Tas’ hands. Tas stumbles, hurrying to match Gerard’s longer stride.

“Oh, c’mon, it’d be fun!” Tas reaches with both hands to poke Gerard in the back of the leg, between his plated armour. 

Gerard startles, rope jerking to send Tas flying clear off his feet. When Gerard turns and glares, Tas struggles back up, mildly sheepish. 

“Just think about it?” 

When Gerard squints at him before turning away, Tas sighs. He’s sure Gerard  _ isn’t _ going to think about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why Gerard is one of my favourite characters, but god, he sure is. (Grumpy ugly boy!!!) 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
